


Hot & Cold

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: The ice is slick on his lips as he takes it into his mouth. It’s shaped like an ice lolly, minus the sugary sweetness Phil expects.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	Hot & Cold

Phil’s naked, laid out on crisp cotton sheets, wrists bound to the headboard, a black satin blindfold covering his eyes. He tests his bonds. Dan’s tied the silk scarves tightly enough that Phil can’t free himself, not so tightly that his hands go numb. They’ve done this enough times that Dan has the knots down to an art. 

The room is quiet, the only sounds Phil hears are his and Dan’s breathing, the crinkle of the sheets as he shifts, and the soft murmur of the city outside their bedroom window. 

The mattress dips beside Phil’s hip as Dan sits next to him, keeping a bit of distance between them. 

“I’m going to touch you now.” 

Dan’s voice is soft, a hint of question in his tone, and Phil nods his agreement. 

He begins with Phil’s lips. 

A gentle kiss pressed to his mouth, warming his skin. Then the brush of Dan’s tongue against Phil’s bottom lip and Phil opens for him, the taste of Dan hot and sweet on his tongue.

When Dan pulls away something cold is pressed to Phil’s lips in his place. He starts, the ice unexpected, the cold dispelling Dan’s warmth. Something new. 

“Is this okay?” Dan whispers, lips brushing Phil’s ear, and he shivers but nods again. 

The ice is slick on his lips as he takes it into his mouth. It’s shaped like an ice lolly, minus the sugary sweetness Phil expects. He hears Dan’s sharp inhale when Phil closes his lips around the tube and sucks at the wetness for a moment, then it’s gone and his mouth is on Phil’s again, tongue chasing away the cold. 

This time when Dan pulls away it’s to glide the ice slowly over Phil’s chin, down his throat, and across his chest leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its wake. He follows the damp path with his lips and tongue, his heat contrasting deliciously with the chill, and Phil feels tingles spread along his skin from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes. 

Dan circles one of Phil’s nipples with the lolly, the cold hardening it near the point of pain, then leans over him to take it into his mouth. The sudden shift in temperature has Phil gasping and arching his back, trying to get even closer, but the ties at his wrist hold him back. Dan turns his attention to Phil’s other nipple, the ice then wet heat, tongue and then teeth, before pulling away and putting that space between them again. 

Phil whines and tugs at the scarves binding him to the bed. He wants to touch Dan, wants to take what he needs, doesn’t want to wait for Dan to give it to him. It’s always a struggle for him, the giving up of control, the need for patience. 

“Alright?” Dan asks him, and Phil nods vigorously, stilling the movement of his hands. Yes. Yes, he wants this. Yes, he wants everything he knows Dan can give him. 

“Use your words.”

Eyes still covered, Phil can’t see Dan’s face, but he can hear the smile in Dan’s voice, and he scrunches up his nose in frustration. Dan laughs, low and throaty, and the sound sets butterflies fluttering in Phil’s stomach as Dan softly runs the tip of one finger down Phil’s nose and over the curve of his lips. 

“I need to hear you say it.” 

Phil takes a deep breath and settles back against the sheets, nodding, “Alright. I’m good. Do the things.”

He gasps as something cold and wet drips onto his stomach and the muscles there quiver as Dan’s tongue follows, lapping up the wetness, warming him. 

Phil can feel his cock getting harder with every brush of Dan’s lips on his skin. 

One of Dan’s large hands follows the trail of his tongue downward until it’s wrapped around Phil’s cock and he strokes him, hard and fast, precum slicking the way, but he stops nearly as soon as he starts and moves away completely, leaving Phil thrusting his hips into empty air, the room quiet but for his low pitched whining and what sounds like the clinking of ice in a glass. 

Then Dan is taking hold of Phil’s ankles, spreading his legs, making room for himself to settle between them. Phil feels the soft puff of Dan’s breath on his balls and his cock jerks in response. He feels Dan’s hand wrap around his cock again only this time his mouth follows, cold and wet against Phil’s heat and the combination has Phil’s toes curling and his breath coming in fits and starts and he’s close, he’s so close...when Dan stops touching him again. 

Phil growls low in his throat and decides to kill Dan first chance he gets but then he hears the clink of the glass again and Dan tells him to lift his hips. When he does, Dan shoves a pillow under Phil’s ass and curiosity chases away most of the frustration. 

Dan spreads Phil’s thighs farther apart, exposing all of him, and even after all this time he still feels vulnerable and a bit shy when Dan looks at him like this, when Dan sees _everything_.

Dan reaches up to press a kiss to Phil’s lips, gently cupping his cheek and whispering in his ear how beautiful he thinks Phil is and this time when his hands grasp Phil’s thighs all Phil feels is warm. 

Then Dan’s mouth is on him again, but instead of enveloping his cock he’s licking over Phil’s hole, his mouth cold against the heat he finds there. It feels like every single one of Phil’s nerve endings have been set on fire and he can hear himself mumbling a mixture of nonsense words and gratitude as Dan fucks into him with his tongue, hot now, and slick.

He’s almost there, cock leaking, skin flushed, body straining to come, but Dan’s tongue inside him isn’t enough, he needs more, he needs…

He gasps when Dan’s fingers wrap around him, fisting his cock once, twice, and then Phil is coming on a scream, louder than he’s ever been, and he’s only dimly aware of Dan hovering over him, of Dan coming onto his stomach. He’s still a bit dazed as Dan takes off his blindfold and unties his wrists, rubbing them gently. As he uses his discarded t shirt to clean them up. As he nudges Phil onto his side to spoon him from behind and trails his fingertips back and forth over Phil’s bare hip while pressing soft kisses across Phil’s shoulders. 

“Dan?” he croaks, then clears his throat. 

“Yes?” Dan mummers into Phil’s hair.

“I wouldn’t mind trying that again some time.” 

There’s laughter in Dan’s voice when he answers. 

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind…"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr!](https://doineedtohaveawordwithyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
